Sonic Adventure 2
by cynda1
Summary: Eggman finds the diary of his beloved Granddaughter, and then decides to take over the world with one of his projects. But what happens when the project turns on him and nearly destroys the planet? Looks like Sonic needs to play the hreo role yet again!


**Sonic Adventure 2**

**Chapter 1: The Diary**

A man slams his fist on his desk causing the whole building to echo. He starts stomping

to and fro showing complete frustration. Soon a trio of robots come scrambling in as if

terrified by a storm. "What is the matter Doctor?" one of them spoke. The robots seemed

to have the same purpose, but none of them were alike. The first robot was tall with long

arms and legs and having a tall head. It was a light, dull gold color also being very

skinny. The second robot was the exact opposite of the first. He was very short with

short arms and legs and being very chubby looking. He had a dark gray color. The last

robot seemed more mutant then robot. He was the smallest of the three, but because of

his ability to fly he seemed higher than the others. He was a pure black robot with short

arms and legs. Out of the three you could say that he was the child of the group.

The man turned to the first robot with an annoyed look on his face. "What do you think

banana brain?" he stated with a scowl. "It's that annoying blue hedgehog Sonic! He

keeps on ruining my plans to create the Eggman Empire! No matter how hard I try I

can't seem to get rid of him! I was so close this time I... I almost had him... URRRGH!!

I'm so frustrated I can't take it! Bocoe! Get me a glass of water now!" "Yes Dr.

Eggman." The robot went out to get him water without question. "Bocuun, what's the

status report on the robots that G.U.N is creating?" The smaller robot flew by Eggman

and said. "Well none of their designs are quite as great as yours but unfortunately they

are making very good progress. This is just a thought... maybe you should see for

yourself."

With that said Eggman nodded turning to his computer tapping in some keys to hack

into their main computer. Finally being able to get into their computer he saw all of

the designs in full view. "No!" he said getting even more angry then he already

was. "How could they build all of these machines so fast?!" As Eggman was tapping

he noticed a picture in one of the files. He also noticed it looked rather familiar.

Then he gasped. "It can't..." he paused. "It can't be him can it? Decoe, Bocuun, and

Bocoe! Come here." Decoe and Bocuun both looked at each other in confusion.

"What is it Doctor?" Bocuun questioned. The fat man moved out of the way to show

them the photo. "Do you know who that is?" he asked. "That is Dr. Gerald Robotnik!

The world's greatest scientist who ever lived. Even I'm humble to see his picture

again! He's my..." he paused. The robots stared in wonder. "Your what?" Decoe

asked. "He's my- my grandfather!" All the robots gasped. "I knew you came from

a great family!" Bocoe said. "Yes I know... but this scientist is my icon! I became

what I am today because of him! He's the reason I want to blow Sonic to little bitty

bitty pieces!"

The robots all looked shocked. Eggman hasn't showed his humble side before. He

was putting so much respect for this one man, but why? He would never do that...

Ever! So why start now? They knew that he should be a little more humble, but why is

being humble now? They didn't even know this guy much less made him their icon!

The only one they thought would ever be Eggman's icon was... well... Eggman! Then

Eggman looked back at the computer and noticed a password protected file. 'Why has

Grandfather make a password protected file without telling his grandson?' Eggman

wondered. Eggman tapped at the file and then he started to try to find the password.

Obviously he started with his own name. Then he tried again when he thought it was

an error. Then he typed in his last name Robotnik, but surprisingly it was still an error.

Then he ran out of ideas to write in. But then he remembered one of his cousins.

"That's it!"he cheered. He then typed in the name of Gerald's beloved granddaughter

Maria. Then the file opened up showing off so much data that not even he had the

patience to read it all. He kept on scanning the page until he found something very

interesting. 'My grandfather's diary!' he thought. 'No wonder it was password protected!

Oh grandfather please forgive me!' As he pleaded in his head he tapped his mouse again

and opened the diary. One thing confused him was that why would anyone put their

diary in the government's main computer?

That didn't matter, at the moment at least. His grandfather's diary was even too long for

him to read patiently. This time he didn't even scan the page he just kept on scrolling

down. But then he stopped when he saw something that caught his attention.

_January 1 1952_

_Maria _

_My dear granddaughter is such an angel! And she's coming to living in space with me _

_ever since her parents died of that retched disease. But she has never remembered ever _

_seeing or touching anything from planet Earth! I feel just terrible seeing her just staring _

_out of her window in wonder..._

Eggman just skids the entry of that year until he found something scary and yet... he

wanted to read this the most.

_December 24 1952_

_This is terrible!!! H-how could this have happened?! I... I can't believe this happened _

_to them!!! Maria is in the emergency room, but Shadow is nowhere in sight..._

Wait a minute... who's Shadow? What is grandfather talking about?

..._then I noticed that one of the escape pods were missing..._

_Maria must've sacrificed her safety so that Shadow could _

_escape...Maria... she wants me to succeed so much, but if she dies it will all be for_

_nothing... You can fight this Maria... don't die on me..._

Eggman was very shaken at what he just read. How could a human risk her life to

save a science project? Perhaps this experiment is more then it's cracked up to be...

Did grandfather create it to be like a human?

No! That's just not possible!!

A science project is supposed to be anything **BUT** human. But could grandfather have

been caring enough to have it have feelings, too? Impossible!

Eggman kept on scrolling down the page to find the tragic story on ARK.

_December 30__th__ 1952_

_She couldn't do it... she couldn't fight death... Maria my dear child forgive _

_me for leaving you behind! I promised you that you would see earth one day _

_but that promise was in vain! I can't think anymore! This is all those retched_

_people to blame! It has nothing to do with my project! I was only trying to _

_help! Project: Shadow, Maria, and I would never hurt anything on that _

_planet! Maria wanted to do the exact opposite! I can't think anymore! I'm going _

_insane! My precious granddaughter was the only thing I had! Now I've lost _

_everything! _

_...Wait..._

_I have a plan..._

_...revenge..._

_will have revenge on all those humans... Better yet!_

_I will have revenge on their descendants! They destroyed my granddaughter _

_so I'll destroy their children! And their grandchildren and their _

_great-grandchildren! Better still why not destroy them all! Yes, all those _

_greedy selfish humans! Because I am ashamed to be human myself I'll destroy_

_the original Project and create a new one! One without mercy!! It will be the... _

_**ULTIMATE LIFEFORM.**_

That was the final entry of the diary. Eggman didn't know why but he felt as

the only way in defeating his arch nemesis Sonic was to get that project. But

where could he get Project Shadow is the question. It can't be at Station

Station Square there's no secret area over there. Then he thought of Prison 

Island. He got up out of his chair and walked out of the office. The robots

knew that could only mean one thing: Dr. Eggman was up to his old tricks

again!


End file.
